When You Left Me
by loveshades
Summary: What if the insecurities of Ana becomes a reality? Christian has fallen to the charms of a former sub. Will Ana fight for Christian? What would Elena do? This is a cheating story. All characters belong to E L James.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: - Hi readers, I am new to fan fiction so please bear with me. I intend to finish the story, but I have a newborn so I am not sure when I can update. I know, there is a lot of Christian cheating stories but I wanted to write my own. This will be mainly from Ana's point of view. Please review, your opinions are valuable.

A Woman's Instinct

I stretch out on our vast bed. _It is Monday morning again._ I am glad that I can go work for another week. I have come to love working at Grey Publishing. Not that I hated working before. I was apprehensive and rather angry when Christian bought the company and thrust the thorn crown of CEO on me. But now, the fact that I am not a mere employee but its owner instills motivation and inspiration into my system like never before. I never feel tired no matter how much work I have pending or how harder I have to work.

_Hmm… _I think I finally understand Christian and his workaholic nature. It is also possible that I may have become more addicted to work than he is. He has so much energy that it simply spills into me. Every time a book climbs up the best seller list, I feel awesome. There is no denying the fact that finding new authors and reading and analyzing manuscripts gives me great joy. I don't consider my job as a responsibility, it actually is a hobby. And a well-paid one too!

I will be forever grateful to Christian for gifting me Grey Publishing, formerly SIP. Oh, the name invokes so many memories in my mind. The terrible things that Christian and I went through before getting married. It was such a short courtship but it was nonetheless filled with so much drama. A former sub chasing me, a dominatrix/sub trying to pull us apart and yes of course Jack Hyde... I shudder at the memory of our dating period, if you can call it that. But I managed to keep my fifty to myself. He has been a lovely husband and a wonderful father. Who would have thought that Christian would make an excellent father? Even he himself was surprised at his ability to love Teddy and Phoebe.

I turn to my side and see Christian sleeping on his back. He has one hand resting on his chest and the other on the pillow thrown around his head. He looks peaceful and gorgeous as ever. His chest moves rhythmically with his soft, slow breathing. Even after five years of marriage Christian never ceases to invoke feelings in the deep, dark places of my libido. His body is perfect. His love is abundant. And he provides us with everything. The children are spoilt to the core and I own the best of everything; Car, jewelry, and clothing.

But, I sigh… I wish he would spend more time with me. I wish for an end to his freaky controlling ways. I wish for an end to his obsession with security. Basically I still wish for more lately. More time, more love and yes more sex. Oh, sex with fifty, especially the kinky one. _How long has it been?_

Our life has fallen into a routine lately. _No, I must not dwell on this._ Fifty loves me. He works hard for me and the children. I must not judge him by the meager amount of time he finds for me. I am his wife. I am always in his life. He does not have to prove his love anymore for he has already done it in so many ways in the past years.

I see Christian stirring slightly. _Oh, he is going to wake up_. I see a bulge through fine cotton material of his pajama. Desire pools at the sweetest, moist place in my body at lightning fast. My heart beats faster. My whole body awakens in sweet anticipation. I want him. Hell, I want him now. Please wake up, Christian, I plead inwardly.

Oh, my, he opens his eyes and stretches out beside me. He looks unbelievably handsome in the morning light peeking through the windows. A warm smile blooms on his face.

"Good morning, Mrs. Grey"

I smile at him lovingly. "Good morning, Mr. Grey"

I move towards him, inching closer. I am sure my intentions are clearly represented on my face for his expression changes. _What is it?_ _Apprehension? Surprise? Fear? _ I fail to recognize. It certainly is not lust or passion. _Why am I not surprised?_

I continue my way up towards him putting the fears to the back of my mind. My hand stretches out to his most cherished and my favorite part of his body while fixating my eyes on his. He remains still with the unrecognizable expression planted on his face. Suddenly he stops me and burst out laughing. But somehow I feel that the laugh does not reach his eyes.

He holds my hand and sweeps me in to his arms.

"Hmm… Someone's in the mood today."

Christian kisses my forehead, my cheeks, eyes, nose and chin. He plants a soft kiss on my heated lips and stays back to assess me. He caresses my face with one hand. I stare at him, saying nothing. _He just rejected me! It has never happened before. What the hell is going on?_

I lay there in his arms trying desperately to figure out what Christian is thinking right now. His face has changed again. His eyes rest on mine. His lips twitched in a slight smile. He looks like as though he feels for me. _Wait. I know this look_. I have seen this many times. _But, where? _ I remember with a thud. This is how Christian looks at Teddy and Phoebe when they fall ill or when they get hurt. _He feels sorry for me? But, why?_

I confront him. "What's wrong, Christian?"

He opens his mouth and whispers. "Ana, I am sorry" He stops abruptly before mouthing something that I cannot comprehend.

"Sorry for what Christian?" Now I am amused. I can't think of anything that Christian did that pissed me off lately. In fact, we have been behaving very well with each other for the past couple of years.

Christian runs his hands through his already tousled hair. He sits up cross legged, face supported on his hands.

"It's nothing Ana."

"_Don't believe him. There is certainly something. Ask him, Ana"_ My subconscious shows up her anxious face. I obey her like a good child.

I crawl towards him and sit back on my knees. I take his sweet handsome face in my hands.

"Christian, please communicate with me. Why are you sorry and why are you so aloof? I have been noticing for some time now. You have changed. Whatever it is please tell me." I am nearly and panting and finish it all in one breath. This is the moment I was dreading for five long years- Christian turning away from me.

Christian closes his eyes for a moment as though he is contemplating something. When he opens, his eyes have softened a bit. Oh, please don't tell me that you are leaving me. Please god, don't let me loose him.

"Ana, that's what I am about to say. I am sorry that I don't spend much time with you. I… I have so much work to do and so less time…" He falls off…

Oh, poor Christian. I sigh. Relief overtakes me and I kiss him softly on the lips.

"I know how hard you work Christian. You don't have to apologize. Have I ever complained about it? I understand your need to work and the reason behind it. You are a great human being, a loving husband and a wonderful father. I feel so proud when someone refers to you as a great philanthropist. Thousands of children have three meals a day just because of you. It would be totally selfish and inappropriate for me to be complaining about you not spending much time with me. I am sure the women in this country are envious of me and I understand that the life I have with you is precious. I wouldn't trade it for the world."

I know, that was a long speech. But I hadn't had a conversation with Christian in a long time. Meal times are always occupied by Teddy's mischiefs and Phoebe's tantrums. Weekends are dedicated to family times at Bellevue. But Christian rarely attends them. I need to tell Christian that I love him like dear life. He is my sun, he is my pillar of strength and I only live for him.

Okay, I admit there is one more reason why I needed to tell him how I feel. It is Christian's behavior recently. He comes home late on weekdays and completely stays away on weekends with important pending projects.

At first I took it for granted but lately I feel that something's amiss. I have been insecure about our relationship from the beginning. I worry constantly about Elena and his previous subs making a comeback. I am afraid I might lose him to a supermodel or a high flying actress attending his numerous parties. I am always worried that I am not enough despite frequent reassurances from Christian. _Oh Christian, please say something._

"I love you too Ana. You are a wonderful mother to my children and my one and only friend."

He looks away and makes a face like he is annoyed. _With who? me?_

"I have a meeting at 9" He murmurs and disappears into the bathroom. Okay. That confirms something. Our marriage needs saving. Or perhaps he had already moved on to someone else? Suddenly I am terrified. I feel and I know somehow that Christian has found someone else. _But how do you know?_ My subconscious plays blind.

_Wonderful mother and friend? _ He did not refer wife or lover.

'A woman's instinct is always correct', the famous words from Princess Diana echoes in my ears. I fall back to my bed and remain there. Christian gets ready in record time. He said good bye and kissed me softly. I am in a daze. My thinking is cloudy. I cannot process anything anymore. I need to speak with someone.

I call Kate.

I


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys, Thank you for all the reviews and PMs. They are really motivating and inspirational. This is a longer chapter than the previous one. Since it is from Ana's PV I wanted to portray her sorrow and angst in detail. Hope you enjoy it.

I know some of you want Ana to find out soon. I assure that she will, eventually.

Please Review.

Chapter 2- Sorrows

I get Kate on the line.

"Hi Steele" _Ouch_, Kate still calls me Steele out of habit. I never cared for it before but right now, after my futile confrontation with Christian, the name stings. If my darkest fears were to come true, I will have to go back to my original name. No, I don't want to be the naïve Miss Steele anymore. _I am Mrs. Grey. I belong to Christian_.

_But does he belong to you?_ There, my subconscious provokes me with her insightful question.

"Steele, are you there?" Kate wakes me up. When did I start losing my attention so fast?

"Hi Kate" I reply mutely.

"What's up girl?" Kate is still the same vibrant girl that she was in our WSU days. Becoming a wife and mother has not changed her at all. She still has the same stunning bikini bod, and she is tenacious as ever. Somehow I feel a little envy creeping up inside me. I haven't felt like this about Kate in a long time. During our WSU days, I had many times wished to be like her. I was shy, she was outgoing. I had no boyfriends, she had several. I had a few clothes; she had a wardrobe, a huge one that is. She was beautiful, I was ordinary. But, then, a certain Christian Grey appeared on the scene and I was transformed. I now have a wardrobe that rivals that of anyone in the continent. He made me feel like I am the most beautiful woman in the world. I was cherished, admired and loved like I had never before. _Yes, you remained in this cocoon of love that you forgot to see the world changing - Christian changing. _

There again I am drifting off. I shudder back to reality.

"Hmm… nothing. I was wondering if we could have a lunch date today." I mutter scolding myself inwardly for my lack of concentration.

"Yes. Sure. Why so sudden? Is something wrong between Christian and you?" She probes.

_Shit. How does she know? _ _Because you are still the same naïve Ana from your WSU days._ An open book, as Kate used to call. I couldn't keep my emotions at bay and my face would betray me like an envious enemy. And Kate, she has the sense of a jungle animal, she must have smelled the fear and frustration in my trembling voice. _Keep it together Ana, you don't know for sure about Christian._

"I will tell you when I meet you." I managed to get out a few words without sobbing. _Oh Ana you are going to be a crying mess. _My inner goddess sighs. I walk into the bathroom. I shouldn't stay here. _Get ready and get out fast_. _Get to the office and immerse yourself in work. Read some manuscripts and forget all about this mess_. I urge myself. But, I can't move. I cannot breath. I feel like someone has placed stone on top of my chest. I am suffocating.

The shower cubicle is still warm and steamy. I inhale deeply. It smells of Christian. The intoxicating mix of body wash and Christian roll through my nostrils. I switch on the shower and the hot steamy water pours down me. But it does little to soothe my aching heart. Someone else has claim on everything that I proudly own. His touch, smell, smile, kiss and… no, I cannot even go there. I see a hand print on glass wall. Christian's hand print. I placed my own hand on it. Then I started crying. I remain there with the water and the tears pouring like rain. Finally, when I could cry no more I emerge, wrapped in white fluffy towel and go to the closet Christian and I share.

Rows and rows of expensive clothes hung neatly in the large closet. This was a smaller closet when we purchased the house and Christian had it renovated to include my clothes too. My wardrobe since the wedding has increased multifold and had to rid of old clothes several times. Christian buys me dresses almost every week. Sometimes he just asks Caroline Acton to send them to my office or home. He knows I hate shopping.

I had drifted into my favorite activity again-thinking. And for a moment I forgot about all the pain. Only for a short period though. Suddenly, out of nowhere the reality hits me and the ache in my heart returns. I wander to Christian's area and run my hands through the exquisite array of suits. I open the drawers of ties, T-shirts and yes his hot Calvine Klein underwear and run my fingers softly on them. I look up into the corner of his wardrobe and I see a dress.

_The sheath dress! Kate's sheath dress to be precise!_ The same sheath dress thatI wore to the Heathman when I went to discuss the hard and soft limits. All that happened a long time ago. I can't even remember them clearly. It is as if it had never happened, but was just a dream. Kate let me have the dress and Christian insisted that I keep it as a memento.

Perhaps I should wear it today. May be I should surprise him at his office wearing it. After all it was him who wanted keep the dress as memoire of our time before the wedding. _Oh_! Again, the pain spikes through my heart. _He rejected you. He doesn't want you, remember? No, don't think Ana._ I admonish myself. I decide to give the dress a go. Perhaps I could wear it to office, my office. After sliding my bra and panties on, I try to wear the dress.

This was such a bad idea. The dress doesn't fit. In fact, I may have ruined the seam. _Oh, Ana you are such a fool. _ My subconscious mocks. How could you think that the dress could fit after five years and two children? Five years! Five long years! I look at my reflection on the large mirror and realize how much I have changed. The dress is a gruesome reminder of the old Ana that Christian had fallen in love with.

Is this why Christian refused to make love with me today? Have I become so fat after my babies that Christian no longer finds me attractive? I frantically search for a glimpse of my old self in my reflection. It is true the dress doesn't fit. But, back in my WSU days I was too thin. Nevertheless Christian adored my body then. I can't expect to be back in that figure after all these years. After a thorough inspection of by body in the mirror, I came to the conclusion that I have a put on some weight after Phoebe. It's been six months since I gave birth to my daughter and I have been hungry like hell since. Add to the fact that lack of enough milk prompted me to eat more. I also had a difficult recovery from the C-section so have not been exercising too.

But, I don't look too bad either. I try to console myself. I shouldn't. I still get appreciative glances from my colleagues in the office. Hannah has been praising me saying that motherhood had made me glowing. And then, Kate… _Oh Kate_. The name jolts me back into reality. I have to meet Kate at lunch. I need to get to office, immerse myself in work like I have been doing in the past few months. Forget Christian.

_Oh Christian. What did you do? Look at me, I am a mess. _My Cheeks are flushed. My nose is a bright red color and my eyes are reddened and swollen from the crying.

_You need to move. Get out of here._ I dress mechanically, loathing myself for being such a weak, pathetic woman. I might think that I am an independent, strong woman, but in reality, I am only an extension of Christian. I do what I am told and live the life he had perceived for me. I comb my uncut hair which has grown wildly for the past couple of years.

I see my subconscious emerging from where ever she has been hiding.

_How long has been since you had a haircut? _I don't know._ How long has it been since you've been to a spa? _I don't remember._ When was the last time you did something that made you happy? _A long time ago, perhaps.

I try to ignore her but with no avail. So I try to argue with her. _ I ignored my life. I put my job, my kids and my husband in front of me that I never had time to take care of myself. And Christian didn't care._

_That sounds so stupid. Your husband has more money than most people in the world. If you want, he would buy you a chain of spas. _My subconscious cocks her head like my husband.

_Whose side are you now?_ I inquire, irritated. She is quiet. I finish my makeup, grab my bag and scurry downstairs.

_I am so damn late! _

I reach the kitchen in a few strides. There, on the breakfast bar sits my two beautiful children. Teddy is on a high chair eating his porridge and Phoebe is on the lap of Emma our nanny.

_Goodness, I am definitely having the worst day ever. How could I forget about my children? _ Every day, the first thing I do is to check on them in their nursery. Today, I have completely forgotten about them. I turn inwards to see what my subconscious thinks. She just stays there shaking her head.

I sigh and reach for my little angels.

"Mommy" Teddy makes an attempt to jump off his chair but I reach him in time.

"Hey baby, how are you doing today?" I kiss his forehead.

"I am good Mommy. And you?" He asks shyly. _Oh Baby, I am not good. Everything's a mess._

"I am good too Teddy." I fight back the tears welling up in my eyes. He reminds me so much of his father. Same copper hair and grey eyes. I turn my attention to Phoebe who is eying for my attention desperately. I tell her a 'hi and he smiles. She returns my kiss.

I see that Mrs. Jones is busy making breakfast for me. She turns and greets me. I am sure she has noticed my swollen face but chooses not to prod. Sometimes I think that she and Taylor are made from a single mold. They are so focused on their job and loyal to us. They both see and understand everything that goes on but choose to remain silent.

She places a plate laden with pancakes and bacon on the breakfast bar. I cannot eat. The mere sight of food repulses me. Again, it reminds me of Christian. Everything here reminds me of Christian.

"Hmm.., Mrs. Jones, I am really late for work. I will take a glass of milk, if you don't mind". I mutter, putting forward my best face possible. She raises and eyebrow at me. I know she has specific orders from Christian regarding my eating habits. But Christian and Mrs. Jones were spared of the pain of thinking about my eating for a while now. I have been eating regularly since I conceived Phoebe. That's perhaps why Mrs. Jones has this curious -what happened now-look on her face. She is a smart woman and I am sure by now she would have put two and two together and figured out that Christian and I had a fight.

_Wait a minute! If Christian's having an affair, there is no way he can hide it from Taylor. And if Taylor knows, then it is probable that Mrs. Jones knows too._

My head is heavy, the room spins. Mrs. Jones hands me a glass of milk. She smiles sadly at me. _Oh, she definitely knows. _ I gulp down the warm, sweet milk in a go. Then I grab my bag, mutter a good bye to everyone and leave in a hurry. I see Sawyer waiting on the porch leaning on the car. He looks like he has been waiting his whole life.

"Good morning, Ana" I've had our staff call me Ana when Christian's not around. But, today of all days I am desperate to hear someone call me Mrs. Grey- the title I am going to have to fight to hold on to.

Sawyer gives me his usual smile before opening the door. There it is again. A slight recognition of my pathetic,-I had a fight- face. _Oh no, he knows too._

Ana, you are being paranoid, I tell myself. I get into the car and wish for a magic carpet to get me to office in the nick of time. We sail slowly through the morning traffic while my subconscious takes the form of a chirpy, chatty bird and annoyingly follow me. Finally, Grey Publishing comes into full view and I give a sigh of relief. I can work now. I can forget about my pathetic, loveless life now.

"Good morning, Ana". Hannah greets me as I step into the foyer of the third floor. I return the greeting. Hmm… I guess she has noticed my saddened face too. At this point, I don't even care. I just want to work.

Hannah helps me settle down in my office. She gives a brief about events for the day. Since its Monday things are not very hectic. I inform her about my lunch meeting with Kate. Couple of minutes later she brings in a number of manuscripts that the editors have shortlisted. I happily receive them. These are a welcome distraction.

I skim through the manuscripts and other paperwork into lunch. The ache in my heart is persistent. But, it is not as painful as it was earlier. I look forward to meeting Kate. She would be able to throw some light into this dark situation that I have. She is insightful and is always protective of me. She is my strength and I can tell her anything. Moreover, she already knows about Christian's BDSM past. Then, a faint thought crosses my mind._ Perhaps Kate knows too. _ What if Elliot knows and told Kate? Only this stupid dump ass wife remains oblivious of her husband's extracurricular activities. _Oh god._

All my hopes are gone to the wind. Now I dread meeting with Kate. What if she tells me that my doubts were true? That my instincts were right? I will not be able to withstand it. I will faint then and there. _Oh, maybe I should cancel lunch?_

But it is too late. Kate has texted me that she has arrived at the little Italian Bistro that we usually meet. I get up and call Sawyer.

When I exit, Sawyer is promptly waiting with the car, his expression unreadable. He doesn't look happy though. Oh, I had forgotten to inform Christian about my date with Kate. I am sure that Sawyer, since he was not informed about the meeting early, would have called Taylor. Christian must be angry now. Well, for once, I decide not to care for his anger. If he is angry, I am furious. He has me on leash like a pet dog and that will have to change from now on, whether he is infidel or not.

Kate is already skimming through the menu when I reach.

She looks up and frowns. "What the hell have you done to yourself?" Now she is furious.

I had planned to start with small talk and slowly ease into the subject. I completely forgot about my miserable appearance that had so many people give me the sympathetic look all morning. My face today would betray me even in complete darkness.

I sit across her and take a sip of the clear, sweet water. Then I blurt out.

"I think Christian is having an affair" I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks and tears welling up in my eyes. I bite my lip trying to stifle a sob.

Kate immediately puts her menu on the table and leans back on her chair. She looks stunned and horrified.

"What? Christian is having an affair?" she repeats the sentence as though she did not understand it. "Who is she? How did you find out? I can't believe this. I am so sorry, Ana. I mean, it is Christian, of all people".

Okay, so that flurry of questions and sympathy means that Kate has no clue. That is certainly a relief but not enough wipe my pain away. Before I could give a reply Kate stops me.

"Wait, you said 'you think'. What does that mean? You are not sure? You haven't found out? Are you being suspicious of your husband, Ana?"

There you go. Kate is in her journalistic self now. Now begins the famous Katherine Kavanagh inquisition.

"No Kate, I haven't found out and yes, I have my suspicions." I take another sip of water avoiding her stare. Why am I feeling like the guilty party here? The Kate I know would storm into the GEH building and give Christian a hell of a time if she heard the as much a word as infidelity. But right now, she is accusing me of being a suspicious wife. How ironic!

None of us speak for a while. Then Kate opens her mouth. "Ana, what makes you think that Christian is cheating?"

_How do you know?_ I ask myself.

My mind wanders back to the Princess Diana interview I watched years ago. She was asked the same question, well may be in different words. Her answer was "By the change of behavioral pattern in my husband; for all sorts of reasons that a woman's instinct produces; you just know".

_I just know Kate._

"I just know Kate. He has changed. He…" This is so difficult. "This morning, he just rejected me". The image of Christian turning away from me flashes in front of me. The ache in my heart is at its peak now.

"What? He refused to make love to you?" Kate is blunter in her language. "So that is what made you think that he is cheating on you." She sounds more like she is speaking to herself.

"Well, the signs were there for a long time. I think I just put a blind face to it, now that I am looking back. The passion in our life has been gone for a while. I just thought we were settling into the life of being a mom and dad." Kate did not say anything. I realize that she is letting me speak, to let it all out.

"Sometimes, I think all this is my fault. I was busy being a mom and a CEO that I might have ignored Christian. You know I had a difficult pregnancy with Phoebe. Then I had the post- partum depression thing. I had no idea what Christian went through that period. Finally, when I got back to normal life, he lost interest. He was always late from work and I was too busy, reading manuscripts and changing diapers". I am on the verge of sobbing.

"Ana, please. You cannot put the blame on yourself. Christian adores you. You had a difficult time. I know how well he took care of you during your pregnancy. He was always worried about you and the baby. I know this because he had spoken to me and Elliot during that time." Kate tries to reason.

"Kate, I have no doubt that Christian loves me and the children. He is just not in love with me anymore. And you know there are so many beautiful women out there vying for his attention. And look at me, I am fat." Kate and I had joked on so many occasions about the number of women throwing themselves at Christian at parties and other occasions.

"Ana, you are not fat. I would say you have become more beautiful than ever. You are curvaceous and I think pregnancy suits you." Kate's reply sounds honest but I refuse to believe her.

"Ana, you need to believe in yourself. Sometimes you act just like the old Ana with zero self-esteem." I know she is right._ And you accuse Christian of self-loathing. _My subconscious pokes at me.

I stay quite. I don't know what to say anymore. It looks like even Kate is not with me in this. Why is everyone siding with Christian? The staff is hiding stuff from me and Kate refuses to believe me.

"Ana, you are making an instinctive decision." Kate speaks as though she has read my mind. "You don't have proof of Christian seeing someone else. Unless, you can prove it, I would give him the benefit of the doubt. I think it is only fair. But I am your friend and I am always on your side. You need to find out what is going on. You cannot accuse your husband of infidelity without solid proof." Kate has a point.

But I don't know what to do. All our vehicles have trackers so I can't follow him. I can't even hire a private investigator because Christian will know. Christian knows everything I do.

"My hands are tied Kate. It seems like I either will have to live in darkness or wait for Christian to come clean. I will be dead in either scenario. I want to know. I wish I could know this moment. It is killing me."

"Do you want me to do something about it?" Kate asks. But I can smell her hesitance. "I can hire a PI for you, but I doubt he will be of any use."

I raise an eyebrow at her.

'Come on Ana, Its Christian we are talking about. If he wants to hide something from you or the world, believe me, it will stay hidden forever."

She is right. With the money and the kind of security staff that Christian has, it is so easy for him to hide his mistress from me. We could remain married and Christian can have his other life on the side without anyone's knowledge. But, that is not what worries me the most. What if he chooses her over me? What if he decides to come clean and end things? _I cannot live without him._

Anyways, a PI looks like the best shot we have. Kate agrees to get back to me in a couple of days. We need to be discreet. I can't wait.

"Hey, have you spoken with Jose lately?" Kate is trying to divert the conversation.

"Hmm… no. I haven't spoken to him since I returned from Georgia" I reply mutely. I am not interested in Jose now. I have been talking to him behind Christian's back. He is my only friend apart from Kate and I just couldn't ignore him because I was married to a control freak. I guess Christian knows that I have maintained contact with Jose. He has never mentioned it though.

"Speaking about Georgia, how's your mom now?" My mom had to undergo a hysterectomy after finding a tumor in the uterus. I was still in my post-partum depression stage and it was Christian who suggested me to visit her. He thought that a change of scenery would do me good. So I took the kids and went to stay with mom for a month. Jose was there, on a photography assignment. He is now the head photographer of a prestigious Seattle newspaper. We met a couple of times over coffee, despite knowing that Christian will be furious. As expected, Christian made me cut short the visit by a week. I expected him to be really angry with me but instead he avoided me.

Oh, no. Perhaps he started the illicit activities when I was away. But then, if that was the case, why would he call me back? I remember that he was eager that I return as soon as possible.

I shake my head._ Think, Ana, think._ But, I can't. I am sad, confused and totally destroyed. I want to know the truth, but scared to hell about the consequences that it might bring. All I can do now is to wait for the PI to come up with something.

"Ana, you are just being paranoid. I wouldn't even for a moment doubt that Christian would leave you for someone else, especially after yesterday." Kate smiles at me.

Yesterday? What happened yesterday?

She continues as though she has read my mind. "Yesterday at the brunch at Bellevue, I saw Christian looking at you like…like he is seeing you for the first time. His face was full of love and admiration. To be really honest, I felt a little jealous. I mean I have never seen a man look at his wife with so much love after five years of marriage."

Are you serious? I am dumbstruck now. Firstly, I don't remember Christian looking at me at the brunch. Secondly, he was gone all evening, and returned after I slept at night. And thirdly, why would he reject me if he loves me? The questions remained without answers.

Kate and I parted ways and I returned to work. I noticed that Christian has completely ignored the fact that I did not inform him of my meeting with Kate. Probably because he is no longer interested in what I am doing. In fact, he is probably busy tracking his new love interest. I wonder if it is a sub.

I reign in my thoughts and get back to work. I am reading a very interesting manuscript that has helped my wandering mind to focus and I hear a commotion in the hallway. I look up immediately. My office door swings open suddenly and my jaw drops.

There stands Christian Grey, my gorgeous husband of five years, in his full glory. He stares directly into my eyes. I stand up awkwardly. Seeing Christian after a day like today, I feel a nervousness that I haven't felt in a long time. What does he want? He walks towards me in long confident strides. A wicked smile dances on his lips and his eyes and are playful? Perhaps he already knows of my evil plans? My heart sinks. My knees feel like jelly. I can't be close to him. I look down on my knotted fingers and realize, I am still the same Ana Steel who stumbled into Christian's office five years ago. _Damn!_


	3. Chapter 3: Prevailing confusions

Hi guys, I know I haven't updated in a while and some of you are probably disappointed with me. Please accept my apologies. It was never my intention to abandon my readers and I promise to regularly update the story till Christmas.

Some of you have expressed concerns whether I am dropping this. The answer is a firm 'no'. I have the whole story in my mind and as I mentioned earlier, I want to write the story in detail. I wrote this chapter in a hurry but I still hope you will like it. Please review.

Chapter 3- Prevailing Confusions

I stare blankly as Christian reaches near me. He walks around my large desk and stops close to my trembling body. I struggle to stay steady and place my hands on the desk for support. I look down for a moment but in a swift move Christian pulls me into him. He slowly raises my face with his right hand and plants a soft kiss on my lips.

"Hi baby"

I try to get a grasp of this situation. He rejects me in the morning. Then at the end of the day he comes back and shows me great affection. Is this a game? Perhaps he is aware of my suspicion and wants to throw my investigation off-track. If Christian knows about my secret plan to find his betrayal, I will never find the truth. Kate is right; Christian Grey knows everything and can keep even his wife out of his secret affairs. I will probably never find what goes on.

"Hey" Christian wakes me up from my thoughts. His hands now are resting on my shoulders. His body is tantalizingly close to mine and I feel the warmth of his skin through the fine fabric of his flawless white shirt. I pull back immediately.

"Christian, what are you doing here?" I mumble out some words. I need to start a conversation. Perhaps I will be able to squeeze out something form him that will further affirm my doubts.

"I finished work early and thought of visiting my beautiful wife"

_Beautiful wife. _ I rejoice inwardly at this reference. I haven't received much attention from Christian lately and have been craving for it. But I push the thought away with dismay. How could he act like nothing had happened after today morning? No, I cannot fall for flattery and I am not going to accept any feeble apologies that don't mean anything. I make a firm decision in my mind. Though I try to remain resolute, I still feel a tremble passing through when I am about to confront Christian. I feel the same way I felt years ago in his office; he the all-powerful CEO and me the lowly college student.

Damn! My phone rings. It is Kate! I hesitate for a moment. Should I just leave it or pick it up? Christian glances at me questioningly. I grab the phone and walk towards the large window.

"Ana. I have found a PI for you." Kate's voice comes through. Goodness, I hope Christian can't hear this. He is looking at my direction but I can't read his face. My whole body shivers. I am plotting against my husband right in front of him.

"Okay" I reply in a low voice.

"Ana, I have explained everything to him. He will be discreet and will submit an initial report in a week. If Christian has a mistress we will definitely catch him."

"Good"

"Ana, are you okay?" Kate inquires.

"Yes. I will speak with you later." I keep the phone in a hurry. Walking over to Christian I try to keep a straight face. I do not offer an explanation to Christian and jump directly into the conversation that was interrupted by the phone call.

"Well, you haven't visited me in my office for a long time. That's why I asked. What brings you here so suddenly?" I muster up the courage and ask directly.

He doesn't blink but maintains his delightfully playful mood; eyes soft and a naughty smile dancing on his lips. "Do I need a reason to visit my lovely wife?"

Okay, I need to break his rhythm and drag him into a real conversation. But he is Christian Grey. I cannot make him do anything he does not want to do. I raise my eyebrows and stare at him questioningly.

He stares back at me for a long moment. As I look at him with sorrow and anger, his demeanor changes. The smile fades away slowly and his eyes turn a darker shade of gray. He leans back on the desk. I decide that I cannot fathom anything if I stay close to him and I sit on my revolving chair. I move the chair to back off a little bit and cross my arms across my chest. I did this purposefully. Words might fail me miserably when around Christian but at least I can show him my displeasure this way.

Christian remains silent. Oh, I would give away a million bucks to know what he is thinking right now. A moment later I realize that it is guilt that is written all over his face. Suddenly I have a feeling that Christian is about to confess. All this façade of love and affection may be a way of easing me into it. Or perhaps he ended it and wants to come back. Oh, please God. Suddenly, I realize that I don't want to know. If he is to say that he is in love with someone else I wouldn't be able to take it. I am afraid of the way I would react to this. The grief hits me. It is so powerful and painful that I want to break the glass window behind and jump off the building. I stifle a sob and blink rapidly to avoid tears welling up in my already reddened and sore eyes. Christian notices my sorry and pathetic state for he stands up and gently picks me up from my chair. I do not protest but I want to. I want to shout at him to stay away. Instead I let him carry me to the large sofa on the corner.

He places me gently on the plush leather and sits beside me. He gives me a firm hug and with his long fingers massages my arms. Oh, being soothed by Christian and being in his protective arms feels like heaven, especially when I haven't felt like this in a long time. Christian pretended that he was busy and I believed him most of the time. But in hindsight, I recognize that he was avoiding me. _But, why? To be with someone else?_ I jolt myself back into reality.

I wriggle out of his hands and moves slightly away. I turn my whole body confidently to face Christian. I cannot let this opportunity out of my hand. I am not a naïve college student anymore. I am a CEO and mother of two children for god sake!. I have to sort this out forever because I can't let Christian run this show alone. It is my life at stake here.

I take a moment to clear my head. Christian is looking at me intently not saying a word. His eyes show fear and behind them I see him silently contemplating a reply.

I begin. "Please answer me Christian. Why are you here?"

He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. When he opens them it is full of guilt and self-loathing.

"Ana, you'll have to listen to me carefully. I know I haven't been a good husband lately. Things have been difficult both for you and for me. I mean, you went through a lot with Phoebe and I was busy with work. I should have been there to support you through your depression. I… I don't know why I didn't. I guess I became a little selfish over time. I left you to suffer alone and I cannot tell you how painful it is to realize that. God, I was an asshole who thought making money was the only thing worthwhile doing in life."

He stops for a moment as though he is cursing himself. Then in a sudden move he takes both my hands in his and puts them to his lips.

"I am so sorry Ana. But, I want to change all that. From now on I will spend more time with you and the kids. I have made arrangements so that my responsibilities at office are cut down to half. I am in the process of finding apt individuals for the new posts that I have created at GEH. Once it is done, I will have plenty of time to spend with you. Today, I finished my work early and asked Rose to handle the rest of the day because I wanted to see you. I miss you Ana. I miss us being in love. I so badly need you now."

He moves closer and in a swift move captures my lips in his. He kisses me sweetly at first and begins to deepen it. I am on the verge of giving in. His hands are now sliding up my thighs pushing my silk pencil skirt. Desire blooms like a flower within the deepest corners of my mind and body. But the suspicious serpent inside me turns its head up. Christian's confession looks superfluous. Deep down I know that he is hiding something more serious like an affair. He just wants to please me now and keep off him. I pull away from him. I know what he is going to do. I can let him make love here but it wouldn't solve anything.

_Don't believe a word he is saying._ My subconscious urges me. I put my right hand on my heart and prepare my aching heart to ask the question that has been burning me since morning.

"Why did you reject me in the morning Christian? Why didn't you make love to me?"

I see Christian's eyes widening in fear. He immediately looks away and I sadly realize that there is more to this story than Christian portrays it to be. He stares at me again and his answer is as feeble and unrealistic as it can be.

"Oh, Ana, please don't read too much into it. I had an early morning meeting and as I told you I was feeling guilty for not being there with you. I had to sort things at office. And I came running as soon as I finished. Look I have the whole evening off. What do you want to do? Can I take you out for dinner? Or you want to go home have a nice long bath before dinner with our kids. What do you say?" A small smile dangles on his lips as he proposed the bath.

_Bath with Christian!_ No, I regain control of my wandering mind. I am in two minds right now. Should I keep my suspicions to myself or should I just ask him directly? Finally, I decide to keep mum about my doubts. What if he was honest and told me the truth? I would feel like an idiot. Moreover, if indeed he is hiding his illicit activities and I voice my doubts, I will be blowing what little chance I have of catching him.

"Christian, I don't know what to make of all this. You have been aloof and left me to deal with things on my own. I had no clue what was happening in our lives. I had to raise two children and fight depression alone. I felt so alone on the nights you stayed out." I stopped so that my voice can regain its clarity. "I had no idea why you wouldn't be with me and I still don't. I am glad that you have taken the step to bring life back into our marriage. But, whatever happened between us I am sure that was not my fault. It was you who wanted a second child. Then you were not there when things got difficult. Now that everything is back to normal you want me to forget those times and be happy with you. I don't think it will work that way, Mr. Grey. I am not going to forget months of abandonment just because you stormed into my office one fine evening and laid out a brief apology. What kind of a husband leaves his wife when she is sick and needed support? Even then I tried to forgive you. I told myself that you were stressed from work and probably needed a break from domestic burdens. But, today morning, you really hurt me. I am burning inside out at your reaction Mr. Grey. I love you and I always will, but I need time to think and figure this out. And I want to make it clear, this time it will be my decision and my desire that I will be following. As for your offer for dinner I have been having dinner with our kids for months, so I will choose the same. And bath, well that I cannot even consider for a while. Anyways, thank you for the offer."

I am surprised that Christian sat through my- what could be termed as a- speech patiently. His face has fallen and eyes are darker than ever, Christian stands suddenly and paces up and down near the large glass window. He runs his hands through his already tousled copper hair. I suddenly feel sad for him. I miss our old life. I wish to run to him and say that I am sorry. But I don't. I say inwardly that as soon as the PI comes up with a clean chit I will run to his arms and beg to take me back. At the same time a chilling thought rises in my mind. What if the PI's finds confirm my suspicions, what if there is another woman? Then my life with Christian will be finished forever. Oh, I can't even imagine being without Christian.

Christian stops pacing. He sports an appalled look on his face now.

"Ana, you are not leaving me, are you?"

"Oh, Christian, please stop with the 'are you leaving me' stuff again. I am not. I just need some time to re-adjust my life and to spend some time thinking about us. One cannot clap with one hand. So there must be something that I have done that took us here. Whatever it is you can discuss it with me. That's actually what I meant. I am sorry if I scared you."

Christian relaxes a bit.

"I can't imagine my life without you Ana. God, I have been such an idiot not to realize this earlier. How much time do you need? "

"Hmm, a week." I mumble. That is the time the PI had asked for to submit his initial report. So by next week this time I will know for sure. Christian is surprised. He had obviously imagined that I would ask for a longer time frame. Well, all I need is a week, Mr. Grey.

"Good. Take a week and think about us Ana. I don't want to lose you. I will never ever behave in this way again. You are my love and my light. There is no Christian Grey without you. And remember, don't curse yourself. It is all my fault. It is always been." He quickly kisses my forehead and cups my face in his large hands.

"I will win you back Ana. I know what to do" He gives me his all-knowing, all powerful Christian Grey smile and leaves. I remain seated in the same position till Hannah comes in with some important documents that need my attention.

I finish the day a little later than usual. I know Christian will be at home. Confronting him in a public place like Grey publishing was easy. But at home it would be difficult I assume. Knowing that Christian would be in our bed when I go to sleep tonight is frightening. Will I be able to resist him if he makes a move again? After all I said and the show of courage I cannot cringe now.

Sawyer, as usual, drives me carefully through the painful traffic and I reach home at around 6:30. The first thing that I notice while stepping into the foyer is the laugh from Teddy and Phoebe. They both are giggling; Teddy apparently from something that Christian did and Phoebe merely copying Teddy. I hear Christian's voice too. I walk towards the living area and look around. Christian, Teddy and Phoebe are cuddled together on one of the large sofas. Christian has a children's book in his hand and is reading some story. He changes his voice to suit the characters which are apparently, from what I hear, a fox and a rabbit. Teddy intently listens while Phoebe just constantly tries to grab the book from Christian.

Okay, so this is your plan number 1 in project 'Winning Ana Back'. Spend more time with family. _Oh Christian you are really trying hard, aren't you? You haven't been home before midnight in ages._ Hmm. This would do. Whatever Christian's motive may be, this is what I have been missing. The three of them look so beautiful together. _Oh Christian, where were you till now?_ You realize how precious your two beautiful children are only when things are about to fall apart. I somehow am convinced in my mind that Christian has a mistress. Or he had and broke up and wants me to get back together. I can't get the pain out of my heart but I gather myself quickly before Christian looks up and smiles. "Here's Mommy"

Teddy beams. "Hi Mommy". I walk towards them briskly and give Teddy a hug. Christian hands over Phoebe to be held by me. She smiles shyly and pushes both her palms in to her mouth. "Oh my baby is hungry" I say.

"And you?" Christian inquires.

"Yes me too" I say without looking at him, my eyes still fixed on Phoebe.

After a very long time, all four of us as a family sit together on the dining table and having a delicious dinner. But the joy of the moment is overshadowed by my nervousness at Christian's presence. My fifty have become like a stranger to me. I sigh deeply and dig into my plate. Mrs. Jones has gone all out and laid out a delicious meal for us. She made my favorite chicken soup and Spaghetti bolognaise and both are cooked to perfection. I wasn't hungry but the food is tasty and I do not want Christian to start patronizing me over food.

After serving us her special spaghetti bolognaise, Mrs. Jones retired to her part of the house which she occupies along with Taylor. While Christian and I silently relish the dinner, Emma took the kids for their nightly bath before sleep. I am not surprised when Christian attempts to make small talk. The first course was filled with Teddy's banter and Phoebe's cry for attention.

"How was your day Ana?" Christian speaks as he puts down his fork and glance me directly.

"Hmm. As usual. Read a few manuscripts did a lot of paperwork. That's all. Oh yes and you interrupted in the evening." Should I tell him about my meeting with Kate? I am sure he already knows.

"And I had a lunch date with Kate." I decide that hiding it would raise suspicions. That is, if he did not know the details of our meeting. Christian shakes his head as though in approval. Okay, now I am obliged to ask the same.

"I hope your day went well too." I deliberately avoid question and it sounds more like a –

"I had a good day too. I told you earlier, I have been figuring out to cut down my work-load at GEH. I am glad that made a move today. I have been wanting to for some time but just did not have the courage to allocate important tasks to others. But at this point in our life, I guess I have to prioritize and you and the kids are most important to me. GEH or anyone else comes second."

Wow! Christian Grey, man of few words has, in a matter of hours given me two speeches about his love for me and kids. Please continue Mr. Grey, I would love to hear more. This must be plan no.2, Communication.

As if on cue he continues with a smile that is lined with remorse. "From now onwards, I will be home for dinner every day if possible. I want to spend time with Teddy and Phoebe. God, Teddy has grown so much, yet, I didn't even notice. I want to change all that. I promise I will make it up to you all. And Ana I want you, I need you for my survival. Please, don't break what we have. I know I have hurt you. But, can't you forgive me? I know you have forgiven me several times in the past. And you must be some angel incarnated; otherwise I don't know how you put up with me." He stops and looks at me. I know, he is silently begging me to come back. I feel for him, but I can't cringe now. All I need is a week. I need proof that Christian hasn't wandered.

"Christian, I know how much you love me and the kids. You have proven that again and again in the past years. But, I stand by my decision earlier today. All I am asking is a week to think this through. I have been through so much I just need some time to breathe. That's all. And thank you so much for making this effort. I know it is a big step for you. I realize how much you want us to work. It is the same with me too." I hope this would make him relax a bit. I wanted to shout my love for him, but I restrain myself. I can't yet.

We finish our dinner in silence, both of us withdrawing into our own world of contemplation. Christian has me utterly confused. I am beginning to feel remorseful about doubting Christian. My mind wanders through the first years of our marriage. How Christian adored me. I was his first in many things. And he mine. He worshipped me, gave me everything I asked and not. He awakened my body and soul. His sex life before me used to bother me. But not anymore, I have somehow managed forget Elena and the 15 subs whom he pleasured.

_Elena!_ I hadn't thought about her in a while. I wonder where she is and what she is up to. Does she still want Christian? Or has she found some poor adolescent boy to quench her thirst? I am sure that Christian has no contact with her. He realized what a wretched creature she is when we had Teddy. I steal a glance at Christian as I finish and oh my, he is staring directly at me. His eyes gleam with love. Has he been watching me eat? I blush instantly and look down on my plate.

"Penny for your thoughts?". I give a nervous smile and shake my head.

"Interested in some desert?" A wicked smile dances on his face. Goodness, he is playful now. What does he have in mind?

"Hmm.. I don't think we have any. Mrs. Jones did not mention making desert." I just want to escape from here. But to where? I can't be with Christian in my bedroom alone. What if he makes advances like in the office earlier? I wish hard that Teddy would want to sleep in our bed tonight.

Christian walks over to refrigerator and opens the freezer. With a smile, he pulls out a tub of ice cream.

"We have ice cream." He declares. "Hope you like vanilla"

He gives me his trademark lopsided smile. Without seeking my permission, Christian finds two bowls and scoops the ice cream into it. He comes back and puts one bowl in front of me and reclaims his seat at the other end of the table. We both stare at the ice cream. I know what he is thinking because I am thinking the same thing_. Ana, you are my first vanilla conquest._ All that seems so lost in time, and so meaningless. Wait, Did he by any chance, deliberately asked Mrs. Jones to get vanilla ice cream or did we already had it? I make a mental note to ask Mrs. Jones tomorrow.

_Ben and Jerry's and Ana. _ I still remember Christian's voice. The night we got back together after I left him for five days. Oh such beautiful fun filled memories I have of those times. I was in love and the man in front of me, the man I am trying to escape from tonight, the husband I doubt is cheating. That day let go of his rules just to have me. It's a thrill to remember my early days with Christian. All the sex, fights and fun we had. And then there was Leila and Jack Hyde. _ Leila! _ I still feel a chill running up through my spine remembering her. She had a gun that she acquired to kill me. I was lucky that Christian arrived on time. I look up at Christian. He is seductively lifting a spoonful of ice cream to his lips. Whoa! I quickly glance away. He cannot distract me from my mission.

I finish my ice cream in haste and excuse myself to go tuck in Teddy and Phoebe. Teddy insists on reading him a story and he falls asleep halfway through. I stay with him in his bed for a while. I dread to return to our bedroom. How will I face Christian? I slip away after a while and tip toe to the living room. I see light in Christian's study. Reaching the living room I pull out a couple of manuscripts and begin to read. I assume that Christian is still in study. It would be better if I could get into bed before he arrives. I could just pretend that I am asleep and avoid another confrontation with him.

I scoot over and quickly enter our bed room. It is empty. I give a sigh of relief. I have to take a shower before bed. It's a routine I hate to break. A quick one will do. I go into the bath room, rid of my clothes and turn the shower on. It feels good to be standing under the warm water after a tiring day. I step out wrapping a white fluffy towel. My hair is wet and I need to dry it with a hair drier. I usually wear T-shirts and track pants in bed and instinctively reach for a fresh pair. But I want to make Christian suffer. From what I have heard and seen today Christian, for whatever reason wants to rekindle the lost romance in our lives. I search in my drawer of night dresses and find a white silk flowing gown with a frilly robe. I quickly put it on and check myself in the mirror. The gown clings to my body perfectly. I have a rounder and fuller figure now than when I purchased it.

Could I make Christian want me? I hope I could. I desperately want him to want me, the way I want him. Oh, but I have no intention of giving in or sleep with him. It is now or never. Christian must understand that Ana will not just take him back whenever he strays. I dry my hair with the towel first and then with the hair drier. As I sit and dry my long uncut hair the bedroom door opens. I don't hear footsteps but seconds later I see Christian appearing on the mirror. He is already changed into pajama and a black T-shirt. He looks gorgeous! I keep staring at him. His eyes are widened in appreciation of my looks. Wow! I congratulate myself. My hair dry, I apply some night cream and head towards the bed. Christian moves back from the closet door in slow backward steps, without taking his eyes filled with longing. I seductively remove the robe and reveal what is underneath. I hear a sharp intake of breath from Christian.


	4. Chapter 4- Lightning Strikes

A/N- Thank you for all the reviews. Here is the next chapter. Hope you'll enjoy it.

Chapter 4- Lightning Strikes

The tension in the room is palpable. Christian's demeanor changes from playful to predatory in a Nano second. _Oh my!_ I am out of breath. I wasn't expecting such a sudden reaction from Christian. Although he had given me all the signals during the dinner, I was doubtful if he would ever want me in the way he used to.

My inner goddess rejoices at Christian's reaction._ Look, he still wants you. _ But I don't let her divert my attention from my mission. I want to seduce him but I will reject him so that he should also understand the pain of abandonment. But I also know that this wouldn't come even close to what I have gone through the past months.

I place the robe casually on a chair and stroll seductively towards the bed. _Hmm… You are swaying your hips, where did you learn to do that?_ My subconscious approves of my newly acquired talent. I sit on the bed and cross my legs letting the long slit of my gown part and reveal my legs. I hope I am doing it the right way, for I never had to seduce anyone in my life. And Christian was always turned on. It didn't matter to him whether I am wearing office attire or an old track suit. He was always ready and his indefatigable sexual energy had me seduced most of the time, to be honest.

But that was a long time ago. Today, I want to play the seductress. I look up at Christian who is glued to the same spot assessing and appreciating me. Lust, lined with confusion is sprayed on his handsome face. I open the drawer of the night stand, casually producing a small bottle of night cream and slowly apply it on my hands. I plaster an innocent look on my face. Christian still doesn't make a move. He is being cautious and guarded against my next move. I have already told him to stay away for a week and I know Christian remains true to his words.

I know what could trigger him off. I have done that many a times, consciously and unconsciously. As I am planning my next move I see Christian taking off his T-shirt casually. As the shirt comes off slowly, his beautiful, toned form is revealed in all its glory. I knew he's been working out pretty hard lately, to believe his words. Now I have the damn proof standing right in front of me. His muscles ripple when he tosses his shirt on to the chair sending waves of pleasure inside me. I stare at him well aware that the roles have been reversed. I gasp and attempt to remain calm but my body has other plans. I want to run my fingers through his chiseled abs. I want his powerful arms to crush me to him. I so want to wrap my legs on his narrow hips. I want to taste his juicy lips. _Oh no, stop thinking, stop thinking_, I admonish myself.

I continue my stare as if I am transfixed. Christian is still calculating his next move. I hope against hope that he will move towards his side of the bed. Suddenly his face changes and his naked feet start to move towards me. _Oh please don't come to me. _I am seconds away from giving in. As his Adonis like form glides towards me effortlessly, I abruptly stand. He is breathtakingly close. I can feel the heat emanating from his body and smell the unique Christian Grey smell. His left hand is on my butt pulling my whole body to his and with the right index finger releases my lower lip that I have been chewing. _Damn!_

"Oh baby, do you remember what it does to me?" He asks seductively. His words are melting my core and I am unable to resist the pull of desire blooming inside. This wasn't how I was expecting this night to pan out. I blink rapidly. We haven't done anything so far but I can see that he is already panting. I also realize that my breathing has become rapid too along with my heart rate. I want him but not now. Oh please I can't go back on my words earlier but Christian is hard to resist. I can't… before I know it, I am on my back on the bed underneath the crushing weight of Christian.

I can't escape from Christian and from my hunger for him, for his body. His arms cradle me and he is kissing me ferociously. His manhood, now fully awaken is pressing on my thighs. I wriggle underneath him to escape. But he mistakes it for passion and deepens his kiss. _Damn. _ What do I do now? Give in? _Noooo. _ My subconscious screams at me. Christians face has moved away from my lips and on to my neck placing feathery kisses. I know where it is moving to. I have to escape before Christian pulls me into the abyss of pleasure. He pulls the strap of my nightgown down. I hear a deep throated moan as my left breast is freed of the silk fabric.

I panic and push at him. Jeez, it is like pushing a rock. But the second time, Christian senses something is wrong and moves away, still panting.

"Ana , what the hell…." He stops abruptly. I wiggle out from the tangle of arms and legs pulling the strap of my night gown over the shoulder.

I am angry, more at myself than at him. What the hell was I thinking, trying to seduce Christian? I move away and sit up. Christian lies on his back and runs both his hands through his tousled copper hair. I am out of words. I started this, I know. I curse myself inwardly. Christian sits up facing me.

"Ana, baby, what are you doing?" His face is contrite though I know he is angry and frustrated.

"Christian, I can't, I told you earlier, I need time to readjust." _Liar. You know you need him right now._ My inner goddess pokes at me, I ignore her.

Christian moves forward. His hands caress both my cheeks, his forehead is placed on mine.

"Ana, you are very confusing" He whispers. His voice is filled with frustration and love?

"Am I now? How Christian? I thought I was pretty clear." I move away not looking at him.

"Ana, you said you need time. But then, you are wearing this and biting your lips. You very well know what it does to me. And then you push me away. What is this? a game?"

Yes, Mr. Grey this is the game I wanted to play tonight. I want you frustrated like I have been. I want you to feel the pain of rejection and abandonment. This is your punishment. You are not going to get away with an apology this time.

"I am sorry, Christian. But I was simply getting ready for bed. It was never my intention to…you know.. lead you into anything." I scramble for words. But I guess my face just gave me away. There is no denying the fact that I want him.

"Hmm.. So this is how you punish me? I guess I deserve it. Believe me I've always wanted you, but I want you more right now. If only you let me make love to you… Ana, I want us to be back like the way we used to." Oh no, he is moving closer. His cheek caresses my cheek, his face voice fading into a whisper.

"When I finally have you next week…" I gasp. This is torture. "I am going to make you pay for all this. Oh, baby how you torture me now. But, lady, be prepared, I've got big plans for you. I want to make up for all the time we lost. Imagine. Next week this time you will be lying helplessly in my arms and screaming my name. I am going to take you to the Grace and fuck you senseless. Oh, there are so many things that I want to do to you baby." My heart is beating so fast. I struggle to breathe.

But I have to ask him. There is one thing that I miss. I muster up the courage and whisper in his ears. "Will you take me to the playroom?"

Christian moves away instantly._ Oh!_ I am disappointed. I see hesitation in his eyes. But then a wicked smile blooms on his lips. He holds my chin between his thumb and index finger.

"Is that what you want when we get back together?"

I nod.

"Okay. Your wish is my command Ana. I told you; from now on I will live for you. That means I will fulfill all your needs and desires. But, since we are starting up again, I suggest we delay it until we are more comfortable." He is contrite.

_What the hell does that mean?_ I know I want to play. So, that means he is not comfortable taking me to the playroom. But, why? Christian stands before I get a chance to answer. He places a chaste kiss on my lips.

"Good night baby"

He walks away while pulling his T-shirt over his head.

"Christian, where are you going?" _Shit. Did I have to ask that?_

He turns around and shrugs his shoulders. "To the guest room. I can't…. sleep here… when you are looking all hot and sexy in that gown Ana." He sighs and prepares to leave.

I fall back on my bed. _What a day! _So many things happened in such a short period of time. The best thing is that Christian is back. The worst thing is that the doubtful serpent in me does not let me take him back without an inquiry. _It is only a week_. But, how am I going to spend a week with him under the same roof after all he said tonight? I squirm on the bed. He had me all hot and bothered and now I can't stop thinking about him. It is going to be a long night. I close my eyes.

I wake up alone. As I walk towards the bathroom I notice that the chair is out of place. It now sits facing the bed. _Christian's been here! _ Was he watching me sleep? My mind races back to last night's events. A slow, sweet pain rises up through my belly. I want to see him. I want him to see me. Is he still here or already gone to office? I tip toe towards the staircase. I hear faint voices arising from the kitchen. _He is here!_

I finish getting ready in super speed. I am walking down the stairway wearing a navy blue dress that accentuates my curves. I have minimal make up because I know Christian hates make up. I enter the kitchen. I look at the clock. _Damn!_ I am so late. I have an early meeting with my editors. I see Christian and the kids sitting at the breakfast bar. Phoebe is in Christian's lap.

I sit beside Christian, on the only seat available mumbling a 'good morning' to everyone. I have half a mind to skip breakfast like I used to do in the absence of Christian. Mrs. Jones places a plate full of pancakes and bacon in front of me. I am so pressed for time. I began to gobble up everything on my plate. I steal a glance at Christian and he is staring at me with amusement.

"What?"

Christian shakes his head, smiling.

"Ana, you are eating like a wolf. Slow down, I don't want you to choke to death. You are too precious to lose."

I put my fork down. "I have a meeting at 9.30" _Why do I sound apologetic? _

"So? You are the CEO. You own the company. You can be a little late now and then."

"This is funny, coming from the great Christian Grey!" I add sarcastically.

"Well" Christian shrugs his shoulders. " I have changed my style a bit, if you ask."

Hmm… Again, I feel that the roles are reversed. Christian sits here slowly eating his omelet while I am scrambling to reach office. It used to be the other way around till yesterday. This could be a dream_. Am I dreaming this?_ And what's with all the shoulder shrugging lately? It's like he has given up; on us, on me or on himself. I have lost my appetite; well I didn't have any before. So, it doesn't matter. I push my plate away.

I glance at Christian. There it is again, the shrugging.

"Ana, I have promised myself that won't force you to do anything again. You do know how I feel about eating properly. I hope you will respect that" I feel sorry for him. He is acting like a man who has lost all hope.

"I am sorry Christian. I woke up late and I need to get to office soon. I know how you feel about food. I have respected that and I will in future, I promise."

"Thank you Ana. Now, you can leave if you want to. But make sure that you eat a big, fat lunch. Okay?" Christian looks at me. I see that his eyes are full of love but his face is shadowed by sorrow. I nod quickly.

"Promise me that you'll eat. Or you know me, I'll worry" _Oh Christian!_

"I promise" _Oh no!_ Tears have started to spring up in my eyes. I can't let him see me crying. I jump out of the chair, grab my bag, hug the kids and set out fast.

I reached the foyer when I heard Christian calling me from behind. I turn around to see his gorgeous figure walking briskly towards me. _What now?_

"I forgot to give you this." He fishes out a key from his suit pocket. _Is that a car key?_

"I am so sorry that you've never really got a chance to drive your Saab. Its five years old so, I took the liberty to replace it for you. It's a new Saab 9-3." Okay. This is a real surprise. I am happy, but I know he won't let me drive it, so what's the big deal?

"Thank you. That was... hmm… very thoughtful" I take the key from him.

"Ana I know what you are thinking. What is the use of a car if you can't drive it. Right? So, I have taken the security off. You are free to drive to office by yourself if you want. Sawyer will not accompany you if you don't want. You have complained about security for long. It took me a while to reach this decision." He shrugs again. "You are free to go anywhere you want, meet anyone you wish to. Only you should be careful always."

I am staring at him in wonder. _Oh fifty!_ _This is so unlike you. You would never compromise on security unless… unless you are desperate._ I realize the extent of Christian's remorse and how desperately he wants things to get better between us. _You are trying hard aren't you? And what am I doing? Spying behind your back based on an unfounded suspicion. Oh… I am an idiot._

I hold the key in my hand tightly. Christian has an innocent boyish grin on his face. But, I can see the sadness behind those eyes. _Oh Christian, I am so sorry. What have I done to you? What have I done to us?_ The tears that I have successfully blocked earlier have now broken free.

"Ana, baby. Please don't cry" Christian is by my side in an instant and his warm hands are caressing my cheek. He produces a kerchief from his pocket and wipes my tears away. I hug him tightly, burying my face on his chest. I sob as I hear his heartbeat in I my ears. Christian silently holds me until I regain control over my emotions.

I back away abruptly. Oh I have left blotches on his otherwise perfect suit.

"I am sorry. I have ruined your suit."

Christian waves it away. "Don't worry about it. I am sorry Ana, I made you cry. But why, may I ask, you cried. You should be happy. I thought you would jump of joy"

I want to reveal my conniving self in front him. But, no, I restrain myself.

"These are tears of joy Christian. Finally I think you understood me. I have been waiting for this for years. I just couldn't control my emotions." It is true that I am happy. But that's not why I cried.

"Ana, darling, I would do anything for your happiness. But you will have to promise me one thing."

_What is it?_

"No rash driving, not attending phone calls while driving, always maintain a moderate speed and obey the traffic rules. Can you promise me that baby?" His voice is so gentle, as if he is speaking to a kid.

"Yes Christian, I promise" I am excited now. I can't wait to drive my new car. I can't wait to be own my on without security. Ha! I am finally free

"Your car has a GPS tracking system attached to it but it will not be actively tracked. It is for emergencies." Christian adds. _I can live with that._

"Thank you Mr. Grey" I give him my best smile.

"It is my pleasure Mrs. Grey" He kisses me briefly and I turn to leave.

My new car is a joy to drive. I roll the window down and inhale deeply. Ah! The smell of freedom... My hair drifts in soft waves as I breeze through the morning traffic. _I am in heaven. _

I immerse myself in work till lunch. Often, my mind races back to the events in the last 24 hours. I feel happy and ecstatic. I thought I have lost Christian. Instead he is back and I like his new avatar. Perhaps I should just call off the PI. I mean the way Christian is behaving right now, I have no doubt that he is totally into me. And it is Christian I am talking about. After all the stuff we went through and the things we had together, he will never cheat on me. It was just a bad patch.

I am walking towards the little Italian restaurant around the corner. This is so cool. When was the last time I was this carefree? Years ago… As I am eating my phone buzzes. It is a text from Christian. _When did he start texting?_

*Have you had your lunch yet?*

I smile. Christian will never get over his food issues.

*I am eating a big fat lunch as I promised you*

*Good. I am glad you are eating and not skipping lunch like you do quite often*

Okay. I silently eat my lunch thinking about Christian. The afternoon is busy; meetings, more meetings and finalizing the contract with a new author. I take a breather at around four. My phone rings_. It could be Christian!_ No, it is Kate.

"Hi Kate" I can't wait to tell her about the events of yesterday and today. She is going to boast about how she was right about Christian. I don't care, I am too happy and I can ignore her for today.

"Ana" Why is her voice trembling?

"Ana, please don't panic and listen to me carefully"

"What is wrong Kate?" _What happened?_

"Ana, the PI called. He just watched Christian going into Escala. He was with a woman."

"What? With a woman? No, Kate. This can't be true" I struggle to breath.

"Ana, please calm down. I am sure the PI saw correctly. What do you want to do? I can go there and confront him if you want".

What do I want to do? Oh Christian, what do I do now? This can't be happening. I have no idea what I should do. But I can't let Kate go. This is my battle, my loss, my grief. I have to confront him.

'I'll go Kate." I answer quietly. But my heart is racing.

"Ana, are you okay? Do you want me to come along?' Kate is supportive as usual. Oh Kate you are a true friend.

"No. I am not okay. But, I don't want you to come. I'll go alone. Bye" I keep the phone abruptly. I need to hurry if I want to… want to what? Catch him in the act? No… I can't even imagine that. I grab my bag and hurry outside.

"Hanna, I am leaving for today. An emergency just came up" I tell her. I ignore the puzzled look she gives.

I drive like crazy through the streets of Seattle. Christian with another woman? Oh god. What are they doing in Escala? I know what but I don't want to think about that. I can't even imagine Christian having sex with another woman. I am all hot and perspiring. My mouth is dry. I turn up the AC of the car. Why can't I go faster?

I try hard not to think about Christian having sex with another woman. But I can't help it. What if he took her to the play room? Oh no. I know what he can do to a woman in the play room. I push the thought away when a worse one enters. What if he is giving her vanilla? Sweet vanilla… No, Christian, you cheating, lying bastard. What the hell was all the show this morning? Were you trying to blindside me with all the showering of affection and the crap of giving me freedom? I bang my hand on the steering wheel. That was all façade to hide your illicit affairs with this mystery woman. I want to scream at him.

Finally, cursing myself and Christian I ram through the traffic and reach Escala. I pull up at bay five, our parking lot. There I see it. Christian's car is parked and beside it sits a BMW convertible. _Fuck!_

I am jogging towards the elevator. Here, all fears are coming true. I realize how much I love Christian, how much I want him and how much I hate him right now. The code for the penthouse is not changed. I punch in and it races upwards. I place my hand on my heart trying to calm down.

The elevator doors open and I enter the foyer. Memories of our time together floods into my mind. I stumble into the house pushing open the double doors slowly. Where are they? How do I face them? Where do I look first? The play room? Guest room? Or Oh no, what if they are in the bed room, our bed room? What if I walk in on them doing it? Will I be able to withstand the pain? I stay rooted in the corridor, uncertain of the direction I want to go.

Do I hear voices? Yes. It is coming from the great room. I brace myself for what I am about to see. I walk in to the great room and I see them.

They are sitting at the breakfast bar. A bottle of champagne is opened and two glasses are half filled. She is a brunette as I expected. They seem to be in deep discussion. I see some papers lying on the table. As I look, Christian picks up a pen from his pocket and signs the paper.

Could it be the contract? _Christian's got a submissive!_ I feel a lightning falling on my head.


	5. Disturbing Revelations

A/N- Hi, I see that many of you want an update soon. You guys are being so good in reviewing that I cannot disappoint you. So, here is the next chapter. As always, I hope you enjoy it and yes, please review.

Chapter-5 Disturbing Revelations

I stand like a rock. My heart is beating. My feet are numb. My mouth is dry and my mind… it just went blank. All my fears have come true. I see them clearly. They are sitting with their backs towards me, deep in conversation. A thousand questions race through my mind. Should I stay confront them or just run?

Christian is now shaking his hand with the woman. Oh no! They have finalized their agreement. _No, I will not let this happen_. They both turn around and stand dumbstruck as they see me.

Christian is horrified but his face changes instantly to amusement. The woman's expression is unreadable but a moment later her face breaks a smile.

"Ana, what are you doing here?" Christian walks towards me. He is…well... he is smiling… This does not seem to be something that I thought it is. _Shit! There is something definitely wrong here._

"I… I just came to pick up an old dress that I think I left here" I pick up one of the several lies that sprung in to my mind. I need to save my face. The woman walks towards us. She is a brunette, but she is not particularly beautiful. She seems more like a professional than a sub. She doesn't look his type at all, apart from the hair.

"Ana, I want you to meet Nikki Carlson. She and her husband own Seattle's biggest event management company. Mrs. Carlson, this is my wife Anastasia Grey." Christian introduces us cheerfully.

Nikki and I shake hands.

"Mrs. Grey, What a pleasure to meet you."

"Call me Ana, please. The pleasure is mine Mrs. Carlson" I try to bring some civility in my words. _What is she doing here?_

She turns towards Christian. "I think I'll take leave Mr. Grey"

"I'll walk you to the door". Christian gestures and like a gentleman, leads her out of the apartment. They are talking all the way. I strain to hear what she has to say.

"I am sorry our plans are ruined." She chuckles.

"It is alright Mrs. Carlson, you can proceed with what we discussed. Also I would like to involve Ana in finalizing…"…They are out in to the corridor. _What is he talking about?_

I hear the elevator arriving and seconds later, Christian returns to the great room. I have no idea what is going on here and I don't know what to say.

"So, you came to pick up a dress?" His eyes are brooding. I search for an answer but before I speak he stops me.

"Ana, darling, none of your dresses are here. You shifted everything to our house years ago. You haven't been here for a while now. So, tell me. Why are you here?"

_I am here because I thought you were cheating on me._ Shit! I don't have the courage to say that. I remain mum.

"I know why you are here." Christian looks disappointed.

"You are here looking all panicked and confused because the little PI you hired told you that I am here with a woman. Isn't that right, Mrs. Grey?" His eyes shimmer with anger and his lips are twisted in a sarcastic smile.

_My God, he knows._ Of course, he knows. I don't even have to ask him how he knew. I am an idiot. How could I have not known that Taylor could spot him easily?_ Damn!_ I curse myself inwardly.

I sigh deeply. I have lost another battle. I give up. I cannot win against Christian. He is like the almighty. He has eyes and ears everywhere. He comes closer and takes me by my elbow.

"Come" He leads me to the breakfast bar. He walks around and brings out a glass from the cupboard. The bubbly golden liquid falls gurgling into the glass. He puts it in front of me.

I am so embarrassed about my sudden appearance; I am at a loss of words. But, still I want to know what happened in here.

"What was she … err … Mrs. Carlson doing here? Or should I ask what were you doing with her?"

Christian runs both his hands through his luscious copper hair.

"Ana, we weren't doing anything we shouldn't" He takes sip of his Champaign and continues. "Now that you are here, I might as well tell you. I was planning a huge anniversary party for us."

Oh, our anniversary is only weeks away.

"I wanted it to be a surprise for you. I mean, I knew I'll have to tell you at some point but still, I wanted it to be special. Mia suggested the Carlsons. Oh, Ana how silly of you to think that I would start something with a married woman and bring her here. You can call Mia and ask her if you are still doubtful" He shakes his head.

I take a huge gulp of my Champaign and suddenly I am relieved. He is just planning a party and not cheating on me.

"I am sorry Christian. I don't know what came over me. I… You were aloof for the past few months, so I just thought you might have found someone. Stupid me"

"Ana, you don't have to apologize. I created this mess. I told you. I have only myself to blame. I would have done the same if I were you." He is contrite.

"You are not angry with me, are you?" I ask quietly. I don't like angry Christian. But lately he seemed to be angry all the time. Now that we are starting afresh, I don't want it to be on a bitter note.

He puts the glass down and tread towards me. He bends over and holds my face in both hands.

"I can never be really angry with you Ana. I mean, with the way I behave sometimes, I feel you must be an angel to put up with me. You have to trust me. I am trying hard to change my ways. We are on a new turf now. In fact I was hoping if we could renew our vows on our anniversary. What do you say?"

Oh Christian. I am ecstatic. I must be the dumbest, stupidest and ridiculously idiotic wife in the world. I thought he was cheating!

"That's wonderful Christian. Could we write our own vows this time?" I ask cheerfully.

He is playful but his face shows apprehension.

"You know I suck at writing" he sighs. "But I will try… or copy something from the net"

We both laugh. And we sigh together. We know what we have missed; this, chatting, laughing and just being together. Christian stands back and we just stare at each other smiling. We both are ashamed and embarrassed at the situation we have pushed ourselves into.

Suddenly, Christian's demeanor changes. His face darkens and his eyes… Oh, my. I know what that means.

"You know, you are in big trouble with the whole thing about the PI right?" _What?_

"But, you just said you are not angry" I don't believe this.

"I know. But I could still punish you, with this" He shows me his right hand. " I still have a twitchy palm Mrs. Grey." He moves closer. His face set against mine and he whispers in my ear.

"When do you want to receive your punishment? Tonight or do you still want to wait?" I feel my insides clench in sweet anticipation.

"Tonight would be good" I say seductively.

"Tonight it is then." He whispers and moves away. I grab my glass and take a sip. I have a stupid smile plastered on my face.

Christian's face changes again. _What is it now?_

"Ana, you look like you've been to hell and back" _Oh that!_

"I was so worried, I drove like crazy. I couldn't stand the thought of you with someone else"

"You drove like what?" He is angry. _Oh, no!_ "You promised me you'll drive safe" he is almost shouting now.

"I am sorry. Please. Don't be angry"

His face changes again. Now he is sad.

"Ana, I need to ask you something.' Before he could continue, Christian's blackberry rings. He looks at it questioningly and answers.

"Rose?" Christian listens for a few seconds. "Don't worry; I will be there in fifteen"

He turns toward me. "Sorry baby. Something urgent came up. I need to leave. I will try to make it for dinner" He kisses me hastily and prepares to leave.

"What is it that you wanted to ask?' I ask quickly while Christian is walking away. He stops on his tracks and turns.

"Oh, it's nothing of importance… Something about the party. We will talk later. Bye honey" And he is gone.

I sit in quiet contemplation and finish my glass. I feel elated. I wonder at how everything just corrected itself. Suddenly I remember I left office in a hurry and I need to finish important stuff before going home. But first I need to freshen up.

I walk briskly towards the bed room. I feel young and light on my feet. I think about my punishment tonight. Oh, I can't wait.

Crossing the bed room in a hurry, I reach the bath room. Shit! Christian is right. I look like I've been to hell and back. So, I wash my face, comb my hair and when I am about put lip gloss, I hear the phone ping. It must be Kate. She is going to have a field day with this.

I open my bag to retrieve the phone and… well its quiet. And I hear a ping again. It's coming from the cupboard below the washbowl. I open it and I see the light from a phone. I pick it up, it is not a blackberry, it is a Samsung. Who could have left a phone here? Christian owns only one phone and that too a blackberry. Perhaps Mrs. Jones? She comes here a couple of times a week to clean.

Well, it is not even locked. May be I'll have a clue if I look inside.

It says there are two unread text messages. I pull up the first one and my heart stops.

** Master, I miss you terribly **

_What the hell? _ I feel the earth moving away underneath my feet. I tremble and look at the next message.

** I know you don't want to see me anymore. But, I can't stop thinking about you. Master, please, can't we remain discreet like we were and continue our relationship? I will never tell anyone and your wife will never know. **

Oh, my god. This is Christian's phone! This is his sub! He had a sub behind my back! And he's been fucking her! No! No! I feel like fainting. I am fainting. I fall to the floor. I shudder like I've been given a shock treatment. Christian is cheating me, with a sub, in a play room. He's been doing all kinds of sex with her while I slept at my home alone. I feel bile rising up my stomach. I crawl up throw up in the wash bowl, heaving and then I fall back.

The thin line between anger and sorrow has melted. I only see a blur in front of me. I don't know what I feel or what I should do. Then a ray of hope enters my mind. Perhaps this is a joke. Christian is playing me. But, then I know Christian never likes prank. The phone pings again. No! I can't look. But I do.

** I know you'll punish me for this. I'll do anything for you. I'll suffer any amount of pain. I don't want to lose you again **

Punishment! Oh, yes. He can hurt her. She wants him to hurt her. Something I could never do. She can do something I could never do! I was never enough! I will never be enough! I am angry, with her, with him and with myself. What the hell did you do Mr. Grey?

A phone is ringing. It is mine. Kate! Oh Kate, I need you now.

I pick up. But, I am sobbing loudly. I can't form the words.

"Ana, Ana, are you alright?" _No, I am not._

"Ana, calm down and tell me, where are you?"

"Escala" I manage whisper.

"Ana, listen. Stay calm and I will be there in ten. I am on my way! Shit!"

_Kate is coming! _ She will know what to do. She always knows what to do. She is not intimidated by the Grey phenomenon. I wait silently. I try not to think. I scroll through the texts again. Hatred, like a tsunami rises up in my mind. How could he? And how he preached about changing and setting me free? And he was so loving a few minutes ago. I am confused… and tired, very tired.

I wait for an eternity it seemed before Kate asked for the elevator code. A few seconds later I hear her calling me. Then she finds me.

"Ana, what's wrong?" I feel her sit beside me. I don't have the energy to explain her. So, I give her the phone. She reads the texts. She knows Christian's past and from her expression I know she understands what is going on.

"Where did you find this?"

"Underneath the washbowl"

"Where is Christian and the woman?"

"Gone"

"Who was she?"

"Just some harmless party planner"

"Ana, you'll have to speak more clearly if you want me to understand". Kate is losing her patience. So, I tell her in brief sentences, the events of the day.

"Have you known that Christian has another phone?" She restarts questioning.

"No"

"There is no name, only a number" Kate inspects the phone thoroughly while I blankly look in front.

"There are no call records. There are only three texts which came now and that too without a name. Nothing in the out box too. Everything is erased. It seems like he purchased a new phone just to communicate with her."

"Hmm"

"It's not even blackberry"

"Clearly, his loyalties have changed"

"I am going to kill that sick bastard" Kate is furious. I chuckle. How typical of Kate.

"Ana, you are not alright. Get up. Let's go home." Kate is concerned about me.

"Home? Which home? Whose home? I have no home. I am homeless." I am bitter.

"Ana, get off the floor. We have to find out who this is."

"I could ask Christian."

"Ana, you dumb ass. If you ask him, he will lie and tell you that this was a joke. We need to find out and find out fast. We need proof" Kate is right.

"May be we could ask her." I may be numb but I still have ideas.

Kate raises an eyebrow.

"We could pretend as Christian and text her." I tell her.

Kate is excited at the prospect. "Yes. If we could get her to talk, we might be able to get her location, address or her place of work. Anything we can use to find her." She is speaking my words now.

"But, what do we text?" We both silently fall in to thinking.


End file.
